Торговець з пусток
|Роль = Персонаж випадкової зустрічі Мертвий персонаж |Організація = Мешканці Пустки |Рід занять = Торговець |Карма = Нейтральний (зустріч) Злий |Рабство = |SPECIAL = (зустріч) |Производ. хар-ки = ОС: 65 Сопр. отрут: 15 Сопр. радіації: 6 |Навички = Бартер: 34 Легка зброя: 32 Энергооружие: 30 |Рівень = 1→4 (зустріч) 1 |Файл діалогу = (случ. зустрічі) |Актор = Піт Пападжордж Денис Некрасов (зустріч) і Владислав Копп (мертві) |base_id = (зустріч) |ref_id = |editor_id = FFEU20Scavenger (зустріч) DeathclawLoot1VendorMale (мертвий) |Додатково = }} noicon|center Торговець з пусток ( ) — один з трьох безіменних персонажів Fallout 3, мешканці Пустки. Опис Торговці забезпечують доставку і продаж товарів у різних місцях. Одному з них вдалося дістатися до Оазису і домовитися з древенами щодо обміну зброєю і патронами. Натомість жителі громади стали давати ресурси свого поселення. Вони не раз схвально і приязно зустрічали торговця за його турботу і, після деякого часу, сказали йому про те, що з ним хоче зустрітися якийсь «Великий», але для зустрічі з ним йому потрібно буде надпити якийсь домашній самогон і взяти участь у церемонії. Торговець спершу відмовився і вийшов в шлях, сказавши що, можливо, зробить це потім. Подорожуючи Столичної Пустки з випередженням виконання своїх планів, торговець робить собі на пам'ять замітку про те, що йому треба б повернутися в Оазис і потрапити на церемонію через добу. Швидко попрямував до них і погодившись пройти обряд, торговець випив сік Очищення, у якого були карколомні ефекти. З-за цього він зійшов з розуму, втік з Оазису і попрямував у невідомому напрямку. З-за впливу соку торговець досі відчуває галюцинації та божевілля, що його ведуть до неминучої загибеліЗаписка торговцяFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 306: «''A merchant has just come from Oasis, where the residents had him drink the Sap of Purification, which had dizzying side effects. He is dying and his mind is gone. Speak to him, and he relates a strange and wonderful story in which the Wasteland is reborn, and the Great One has gifted us all. On his body is a note showing the location of Oasis''».. Також в грі є трупи двох торговців з пусток у сховище пазурів смерті. Вони мають характерну рейдерську зовнішність і більш багате з предметів спорядження. Труп одного торговця знаходиться посеред свіжих людських залишків у північно-східній частині печер, інший — в південно-східній частині, поряд з трупом гігантського мурашки. Інвентар * Тільки у мертвих торговців ** Тип зброї генерується в залежності від рівня персонажа *** Тип і кількість боєприпасів генерується в залежності від наявного зброї Примітки * Торговці, які перебувають у сховища пазурів смерті, відроджуються раз в три дні. * Дані персонажі можуть бути загіпнотизований за допомогою гипнотрона. * У разі воскресіння торговця з випадкової зустрічі той буде здатний вести торгівлю, не вимовляючи реплік про відродження життя. Його асортимент товарів буде спочатку порожній, проте він може надати послуги по скромному ремонту речей. * Невідомо точно, які саме торговці, допущені до Оазису, знайшли вмираючого від поранень Ізгоя Братства і принесли його в Оазис на лікування. Цитати * * * Примітки en:Wasteland merchant (character) Категорія:Безіменні персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Мертві персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Персонажі випадкових зустрічей Fallout 3 Категорія:Мешканці Столичної Пустки Категорія:Люди